Roblox Games Wiki:Chat/FAQ
Who? *You'll find users from this wiki (and possibly other wikis) in the chat, and it is moderated regularly by the moderators. ;What? *Wikia Chat is a simple chat platform that was introduced by Wikia in limited release in April 2011. It was released into a public beta for all wikis to use in late June 2011. ;Where? *Chat may be accessed by searching Special:Chat or clicking the button in the sidebar, or clicking the link in the navigation. ;When? *Any time! There will often be users in chat at all times, but the time of most activity is usually from around 7:30PM UTC to 4:00AM UTC. ;Why? *The chat has been put up as a way of interacting with other users of the site and talking with them in a relaxed and friendly atmosphere. ;Why aren't we talking about ROBLOX Games? *Whilst we do talk about ROBLOX Games related things, the chat room isn't limited to just that topic, users may talk about other topics should they choose to. ;What are the rules? *For information on the rules simply go the Chat's rule page and ensure you have read these. ;How do I become a Chat Moderator? *A chat moderator is chosen by the admins and bureaucrats. One cannot simply ask for chat moderator status and expect to be given it, though a request may be taken into account for a later date. ;Can we roleplay here? *You cannot roleplay here. ;I feel left out. What do I do? *Talk to a chat moderator/admin, they will be able to help you out and make sure people notice you're there. ;Someone is annoying/bullying me. What do I do? *Contact a chat moderator/admin and they will sort out the situation for you. ;Chat isn't working? *Chat is still in a beta release, so there are still stability issues. ;I think I've been banned from chat unfairly. How can I discuss? *Leave a message on the talk page of the user who banned you. They should be happy to discuss it. ;What can we talk about? *Anything roughly in line with policy, but if people are uncomfortable with what is being discussed, users may be asked to stop discussing it. ;Someone was harassing me in PM. Can the user be banned? *Yes, but only with proof, in the form of a screenshot or possibly a copy-paste of the PM. The former is more reliable, as users can change the words of the other user when copy-pasted for their own benefit. This makes the copy-paste method less reliable. ;What are these "Chat Hacks" some users talk about? *Some users have used Monchoman45's code for chat which enables pings, away button, clear window and commands such as /me, which replaces the inputted /me with * Username. Instructions on how to install are here. ;Index *AFK means away from keyboard. When users use this term, they will usually not be present in chat and may not see what you tell them *PM means private message. This is a feature in which you can chat with a person, one-on-one. Hover over their name, click it. From the menu click private message and start the PM *Ping is when you say a keyphrase that triggers a noise on someones computer. *MPM means Multi-PM. It is used to chat with groups of people, use the PM button from the options menu. *Options is a button installed on chat. It allows you to change the font, text colour, chat colours, and add features such as multi-pm and chat hacks. ;Why does no one use the FAQ? *Nobody knows...